


Toshio and Kouhei

by mekare



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, Japan, Pre-Series, Traditional Media, Watercolors, dojo - Freeform, symbolic tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Bruce in a quiet moment between training at Yoru dojo. Illustration for mithen's 36 Views of Mt. Fuji: Winter, inspired by chapter 2 but set pre-series.





	Toshio and Kouhei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [36 Views of Mt. Fuji: Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148449) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do illustrations for this series, but so much fic so little time! Now I finally did. The tigers in Bruce's room have always fascinated me and I adored that he gave them names and took comfort from them.


End file.
